Deleted scene
A deleted scene is a removed element from a piece of media for a variety of reasons. The Goonies has several instances of deleted scenes. Details With the popularity of "DVD extras" in the 2000s, films have included collections of deleted scenes on their home releases. The Goonies includes multiple scenes on its subsequent DVD re-releases; these scenes have also been reported to be included on syndicated airings on television. Despite this, there exist many more removed scenes that have not been released to the public, outside of production stills from behind the scenes footage. List of deleted scenes Recovered scenes Stop 'N Snack scene The Stop 'N Snack scene is meant to appear while the Goonies are riding their bikes down to Cannon Beach. They stop at a local corner convenience store to hang out for a bit, where Mikey discovers a map of the area that matches up with One-Eyed Willy's map, pointing them to Cannon Beach for the location of the treasure. Here, they run into Troy Perkins, as well as Andy and Stef. Troy accosts the boys and they are saved when Brand arrives to take them back home. He snatches the map away from them, but through some trickery, Mouth gets it back and they continue on their adventure. Octopus scene The Octopus scene is perhaps the most well-known deleted scene from The Goonies. Despite its removal, it is still referenced to in the final product, as Data mentions an octopus when the media asks about their night at the end of the film. Music used in this scene, "Eight Arms To Hold You" by Goon Squad, appears on the original soundtrack as well. After the Goonies rode down a waterslide and into a lagoon housing the Inferno, Stef and Mouth are attacked by an octopus, which drags them down into the water. Data comes to their rescue, shoving a tape player into its mouth, which causes it to break dance away. Many reasons for its removal have been cited. In an interview at BoroughCon 2017, Sean Astin says "the octopus just always sucked" and was removed for being too hokey looking. Unrecovered scenes The following are scenes that have not been released to the public for whatever reason. A number of these scenes were included or referenced to in a number of adaptions of the story, including the novel by James Kahn, the Famicom video game, and the LEGO Dimensions ''Goonies'' level pack. Extended chase scene The chase sequence that begins the film once involved multiple other set pieces that included Troy and his father, as well as a series of gorilla characters, Bonzo The Great and Bertha. According to early script drafts, the police were meant to accidentally free the two gorillas from their owners' van. As the chase moved through the Astoria Country Club, the two animals would steal a golf cart from Troy and his dad. A police car was also meant to crash and fall off the docks (seen with Stef's introduction shot). Ultimately, the additions to the chase sequence were cut from the final product. All that remains of the scene is a short clip of the cop car crashing in the behind the scenes short included with DVD and Blu-Ray releases of The Goonies. PoliceCarCrash.jpg|The police car crashing into the docks of Astoria. Goonies Oath / Leeches scene The Goonies Oath scene is meant to follow Andy refusing help from Troy in the Moss Garden Wishing Well. To become a Goonie proper, she recites an oath presented by Mikey and shares a special handshake. However, they are unable to finish the ceremony, as they discover the pool of water is inhabited by leeches and they escape from the area. In early versions of the script, Data shocks the leeches off of them with the use of a battery on his person; it is unknown if this was included with the footage shot for the movie. Goonieoath.jpg|Andy reciting the Goonies Oath. Leeches.png|The Goonies escaping out of leech-infested water. Gas station scene A scene wholly removed from the film involving Troy and his Ford Mustang GT was initially meant to follow the cut "Funnybone" puzzle trap and an extended scene of Sloth and Chunk in the tunnels. This would have seen the return of Bonzo and Bertha, still driving the caddy cart around, stealing the Mustang when Troy and his friends stopping at a gas station. While no footage or production stills of the gas station scene exist, images and concept art of the gorillas driving the convertible exist. The actor who plays an attendant who was filling up the car is also listed in the Goonies Souvenir Magazine.The Goonies Souvenir Magazine GT Gorillas3.jpg|Concept art of Bonzo and Berta taking a joy ride in Troy's Mustang. GT Gorillas2.jpeg|A production still of the car chase. GT Gorillas.jpg|A production still of the car chase. Other deleted scenes *After breaking out of captivity, Sloth was to eat a full, frozen T-bone steak. *After Data uses his Slick Shoes invention, Mouth and Mikey go to retrieve him off the mast bridge, only for them to slip and nearly fall off. *Instead of attempting to use his boxing glove invention against the Fratellis, Data was instead meant to use his Intimidator, which puffed air up in his jacket in order to make himself look bigger and stronger. *While being threatened with being pushed over the edge of the Inferno, Stef offers sharing breath with Mouth to make sure they both survive under the water as long as possible. This removed bit of dialogue is still referenced at the end of the film during the two's heart-to-heart. Tbonesteakgoonies.jpg|Sloth eating an entire frozen T-bone steak. Intimidator.jpg|Production stills of Data using his Intimidator invention. MouthStef.jpg|Stef offering to help Mouth keep from drowning. References Category:Behind the scenes